Legend of the Guardians: The Pokemon of Ga'Hoole
by Darkraiprincess
Summary: A Pidgeotto named Soren and his older brother Kludd have been kidnapped and now Soren and his new friends on the way must find the Guardians of Ga'Hoole and save the hatchlings from a strange group of flying type pokemon called the Pure Ones T for violenc
1. Kidnapped

A magnificent male pidgeot soars through the clouds like an angel from above making all sorts loopy loops in the air. It lost a single feather but didn't care and continued flying and then suddenly dived down through the clouds like a bullet. He then spread out his wings to break it and flew over a mighty waterfall. It looked around as if to find something and kept his eyes glued to one spot and went in that direction. He dove into the forest to see a Rattata sitting on a tree branch. He extended his talons and silently snatched it without in even noticing. He then flew off to a tree not far and into a large hollow where there was a lot of laughter.

"Your days of terrorizing the flyers kingdom are over!" shouted a Pidgeotto wearing a large leaf to make it look like a helmet.

"Not so fast," said a rather young female pidgey wearing a small leaf wrapped around her small beak. "You're no match against my army of evil ones!"

"Well perhaps, but I am Lyze of Kiel!"

"Soren, but-" The Pidgeotto named Soren didn't listen though.

"And I have assembled my own army, the Guardians of Ga'hoole!" he shouted in triumph.

"But Soren-"

"We've sworn an oath to make strong the weak, mend the broken, and vanquish evil!"

"Oh." The little pidgey groaned.

Soren sighed and looked down at his little sister. "Eglantine, what is it?"

"Soren, this time you said I could be Lyze of Kiel." said Eglantine.

"Oh," Said Soren who just remembered what he promised to his little sister. "Come on. Look, next go, all right?"

"Well, I hope you're not lying… to Metal Beak! Rawr!" she said suddenly gave a playful head-but against Soren who took it as surprise and just played along. "Got you! Ow!" she backed away and the leaf wrapped around her beak broke. "Oh. My beak. Da."

The pidgeot that just came in just chuckled. "Okay. Enough you two. Time for bed."

"Yes, please. Enough stories about the Guardians." said another Pidgeotto.

"Now, Kludd, stories are part of our culture and our history. We learn from them." said the father.

"Even after the 700th time we hear them?"

"Yes, even then. Unless, son, you already know all there is to our history."

"I know the Guardians win." said Soren.

"Soren, it's just a story." Kludd told his younger brother.

"It is not!" Soren argued.

"Here we go again." said an old ekans. She was quite elderly but had a great heart. She helped the female pidgeot with the nest.

"I mean, Da, have you ever seen a Guardian?" Kludd asked his father, doubting that he had.

"Kludd, just because can't see something doesn't mean it isn't real," He told his oldest hatchling, "It's like feeling something in your gizzard. You know, through our gizzards… the voices of the ages whisper to us and tell us what's right." Soren and Eglantine churred in awe while Kludd just moaned.

"Now, that's enough for one day, dear," said their mother, "Tomorrow's a big a big day. It's first branching. Now off to bed." Soren and Kludd are close to being able to fly, but not yet, they had to do branching for the first time and then they will be closer to being able to fly while Eglantine couldn't because she is not old enough unlike her brothers.

"Now, come along now, children," said the ekans named Mrs. P, "I've made the moss and down extra soft for you, Eglantine." She said and slithered away so Soren could get into the nest.

"Soren, do you really think that Metal Beak is real?" asked Eglantine.

"You remember, it was the Battle of the Ice Claws. The Guardians were outnumbered. Things looked dark." Said Soren as he and Eglantine looked up at the owl drawn on the wall. "But then Lyze of Kiel struck down the leader of the evil owl." Eglantine gasped in amazement while holding a little pidgey doll and listened to Soren in awe. "The Guardians were victorious. The flying kingdoms were free once more. And then they returned home to the Great Tree of Ga'hoole."

"Wow." Eglantine whispered.

"But some say that the evil king still lives… and wears a metal mask to hide his missing beak." Eglantine gasped.

"Stop! You're going to give her nightmares." said Kludd.

"But this is my favorite part!" she whined.

"I know. We've heard it a thousand times," he turned around to face his little brother and sister; "You have a soft head, Soren. I think da has filled it with stories and dreams."

"There's nothing wrong with dreams." He said.

"That's the difference between us, brother. I have mine when I'm asleep. Now would you please go to sleep?" Soren took in a deep breath. He knew he was right, but he didn't mind that much.

"Soren…" said a tired Eglantine and gave out a big yawn, "Da says our dreams are who we are." That's all she was able to say before falling asleep on Soren's chest. He smiled and put one of his wings around her.

The next day at Soren's tree was being noisy. It was Kludd with his father doing his first branching. "So as I was- Kludd, wait!" Kludd jumped off the branch his dad was on and sloppily glided to the next one. "No! Look da! I'm going to be the best flier. That's because flying types with feathers are best at everything! Right, da?" he asked as he come flying down to him.

"You have strength, Kludd. But flying types make the best hunters for one reason alone."

"Yeah, I know," he interrupted, "Their silent flight. By the time I have my claws out-"

"The Rattata will have run away. And you and your hatchlings would go hungry." His father interrupted this time.

"Da!" Soren called out to him with his leaf helmet on, "I'm ready." His dad couldn't hide the fact that he just couldn't laugh. "Heh-heh-heh. Young Guardian, I don't think that your first branching lesson will be that dangerous." He said taking the leaf off his head. "Now, don't worry how much noise you make in the beginning. You just need to stretch out your…" he wasn't able to finished because Soren glided down a branch with grace. "Wings… Well done!"

"Beginner's luck." Kludd muttered to himself and jumped off to glide sloppily to where Soren was. As he landed, he knocked over a small branch and it fell to the ground. "Whoa." Both Soren and Kludd looked down the tree they were on. "You know, Kludd, it helps when I picture where I'm going to land. Come on, I'll race you!"

"Okay." said Kludd and took a head start. "Go!" He had to fly in a curve while Soren flown in a straight line and landed on the branch where their dad was. "Ha, ha! Ha!"

"Yeah, you had a head start."

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did. Da, he cheated!"

"Boys. No more fighting," said their mother as she came down, "Noctus, let's get the boys inside. It's time to go."

"Can we come with you on the hunt?" asked Soren.

"Not tonight. But when the time comes, at least you'll have the helmet for it." said Noctus who placed Soren's leaf helmet back on as he laughed a bit as did his mate.

"Nice helmet!" Kludd mocked.

"Get off!"

"Boys." Their mother warned. She waited until they were inside so she and Noctus could talk. "Noctus, I know Soren is a bit of a dreamer. Do you worry for him?"

"Oh, I worry for both of them," He answered, "It seems like yesterday they were hatchlings and now, well, you know, they'll soon be grown and leaving the hollow. I just want them to be prepared."

"They'll be fine. Come on." She and Noctus flew out and went in search for something decent to eat.

Inside the hollow, Eglantine was making some sort of gagging noises and made funny faces. "Eglantine, are you alright?" Soren asked.

"Oh, it's all right, dear. If it wants to come out, let it." said Mrs. P. Eglantine keeps coughing a little and tries to keep hacking up whatever it was. "That's it, dear. That's it. Keep going. Oh it's going to be beautiful!" she said quite excitedly. Eglantine then yarps up a pellet and were breathing hard and were trying to piece together what just happened. "There you go."

"Eg, that was gross!" Soren laughed.

"Quite an achievement." said Kludd.

"What is it?" asked Eglantine.

"It's your first pellet." Mrs. P answered.

"First? You mean there will be more?" Eglantine shuddered.

"Don't you recognize it, Eg? It was the you ate. Its fur and bones, anyway. Most flying types yarps up pellets. In fact, I think I might have your brother's first pellets."

"No no." Both Soren and Kludd stammered in embarrassment.

"Maybe you would like to see them?"

"No. Oh, Mrs. P, not again. Please." said Soren.

"Oh, come on, dear. Such a big night for this tree. First branching, first pellet." said Mrs. P as she tugs Eglantine to the nest to see Soren and Kludd's first pellet.

Soren kept a close eye on them and made sure they weren't listening. "Kludd, do you want to go out and try out some more branching?"

"What? So you can go out there and show off again? I don't think so."

"Oh, maybe you're right. Maybe we should just… I don't know, stay inside and play Battle of the Ice Claws again." Soren said quite amused already knowing that Kludd hates it. And he was right when he saw Kludd glaring daggers at him.

Kludd crudity glided over to a branch. He successfully landed, but made some scratch marks on the branch. "Kludd? Could I just show you how? Without you being so angry?" Soren said as he glided down next to him. Kludd let out a sigh. "Alright. Show me how."

"Well, before I leap… I picture myself standing on a great cliff with the Guardians, ready for battle." As Soren continued on, Kludd just rolled his eyes. "We leap down, floating silently like Lyze of Kiel. The air's just carrying us as we-

"That's enough!" shouted Kludd as he gave Soren a push, only to have him stumble back and bump into Kludd and fell. Soren tried his best and chuckled as he thought he was flying, but fell to the ground with Kludd. "Kludd, are you okay?"

"Oh no." Kludd said to himself.

"We're on the ground."

"We can't be here. It's- it's… this is the worst place for a flyer."

Soren was in a daze looking at the towering tree that is their home. "Yeah. No, no. It's weird down here."

"No. We gotta get back. We can't be here."

"You know, if we could just make it to that branch. Then we could climb our way up." Kludd looked up at the tree and back at Soren thinking he was crazy. "Yeah, here, let's see." Soren jumped up and flapped as hard as he could, but he collapsed back to the ground.

"Shh! Quiet!" Kludd whispered. He was about to say something but a loud rustling interrupted. "What was that?" They both looked around to find the source. Then all of a sudden, a large Raticate leaped over a log and headed towards Kludd and started a chase. "Soren!"

"Kludd!" Soren leapt on top of the Raticate and pulled on its ear. The Raticate squealed in pain and got of Kludd while he stared in shock and ran behind a tree root as Soren got backed up against the tree. "Kludd! Kludd!" But Kludd was too scared to move. All seemed lost to Soren as the Raticate moved in closer. Suddenly a screech from a Fearow was heard and attacked the Raticate and into the bushes. Soren backed away from the death fight. He didn't notice a white Fearow heading towards him and grabbed him.

The Fearow who just now killed the Raticate noticed Kludd, who came out of his hiding place and grabbed hold of him as well and joined the other Fearow.

"Where are you taking us?" They didn't listen. "But our home's that way!" he pointed with his talon at the one of many trees behind them. Then it hit him. He and his older brother were being kidnapped. "You can't do this!"

"Keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you." The Fearow that was carrying Kludd warned. "What's you think, Jutt?" he asked the white Fearow who was named Jutt.

"The 'I'll shut it for you' part?" Jutt asked.

"No, not that. My evil stare. Been working on it for weeks."

"Oh, I missed it. Let's see." The Fearow flew close to Jutt and chuckled darkly while showing his one unusual eye that was green with some shades of yellow. He also had part of a Rattata's rib ring pierced in his nostrils.

"Impressive!" said Jutt.

"You like it?"

"Yeah. You know, Jatt, your evil stare reminds me a little of my 'Intimidator'." Jutt said darkly.

"Yeah?" asked Jatt.

"I raise one eyebrow… tuck in my chin and-

"Who are you?" Soren interrupted.

"Hey! No questions. No 'who's,' no 'what's,' no 'whys'. You'll see soon enough." said Jatt as he flew over to Soren again. This time, Soren avoided looking him in the eye. "What do you think? Did that evil stare seem forced or natural?"

"Completely natural."

"Oh, thanks."

"Let me go!" shouted Kludd and bit one of Jatt's talons and he yelped in pain and let go of Kludd and he plummeted to the body of water below them.

"Kludd!" shouted Soren. Jatt just moaned in irritation, knowing that he had to go get him. Kludd screamed thinking this was his end, but Jatt caught him just in time before he could hit the water.

"Strong beak, that one." said Jatt as he flew back up to Jutt.

"Yeah? Well, they'll put that to good use." He chuckled along with Jatt. Soren looked over at Kludd, who now had a large scar on his face.

"You know, Jatt, if I use your evil stare… and combine it with my raised-eyebrow look… I get this." said Jutt as he made an intimidating look.

"What do you call that?"

"The Predator."

"'The Predator'? It's a bit silly, don't you think?" While the two talked over it, Soren looked back at his home that was now just a tree hidden with the others.


	2. The Pure Ones

The two kidnappers were flying for a day now and now in a treeless area. There were other flyers though, and they were carrying flying type pokemon hatchlings just like Jatt and Jutt. All had their feather tips painted red and wore metal masks. While flying, Jutt saw an old looking Gliscor. Its black leather-like wings were stained red and part of his upper torso and some parts of its face were too. "Hey, Jatt, look. It's Grimble." Soren looked at the Gliscor Jutt was talking about. It was strange though, out of all the kidnappers, Grimble seemed to be the only flying type pokemon that didn't have any feathers.

"Perfect. Hit him with the new look." said Jatt.

"With or without raised eyebrow?" Jutt asked looking a bit nervous.

"With raised eyebrow."

"Greeting, Grimble." Jutt raised his green eye that looks just like Jatt's. Grimble looked at Jatt and Jutt, pretending to have not seen them earlier. "Jutt, Jatt, so nice to see you both." He had a hoarse voice. Jatt looked down at the small body in his grip and lightly chuckled to himself. "Did you only get half a flyer today, Grimble?"

"No, Jatt. It's a Starly. They're very small, but hard workers."

"Too old to carry a full-size one?" Jutt and Jatt laughed.

"Yeah, hilarious." Grimble said not very amused. "Is there something wrong with your face, Jutt?"

"Huh? No!" he replied quite offended.

"You've upset him now." said Jatt.

"It's a new look!"

"But you gotta work on your comebacks." While the two argued with each other, Soren took the time to talk with the starly. "I'm Soren." he whispered.

"I'm Gylfie." The female starly whispered to him back.

"He said you're a starly."

"From Kuneer. That's in the desert. Are you a Pidgeotto?"

"Yeah, from Flyer Forest."

"Who are these flyers? Do you have any idea where they're taking us?"

"Hey, stop talking." said Jutt. At that moment, they all dived down in a canyon with lit torches and strange looking flags with a few flyers that look just like the kidnappers. Soon Soren, Kludd, and Gylfie were dropped by their captors on a small platform. Soren skidded against the hard ground. "Quiet! Listen to the old man!" said Jatt.

"Kludd!" shouted Soren as he tried to find his brother in the mass of hatchlings.

"Settle down." said Grimble.

"Silence!" Jutt said forcefully. All the hatchlings saw some flyers with masks trying to get them away from the cliff's edges. "Kludd!" Soren yelled again. Soon they were quiet enough to hear Grimble.

"Your parents and families have abandoned you. So from now, you'll be classified as orphans."

"I'm not an orphan." said a little Charmander.

"Horribly tragic, I know. But by the mercy of Arceus… you've been rescued and brought here to St. Aegolius. And in time, you'll come to be grateful for the kindness shown to you. You'll repay that kindness with labor. Some of you will be pickers." Grimble said and looked down at the little Charmander. "No, I don't want to be a picker!" he cried. Soren pushed through the crowd to find either Kludd, or Gylfie. Luckily, he found Gylfie at the front. "Some of you will be soldiers," Grimble continued.

"Gylfie, stay with me." said Soren as he put his wing around her small body.

"In your ways, all will serve the High Flyer and the Pure Ones." Grimble finished.

"Let us go!" shouted Gylfie. She stepped out of under Soren's port wing. This caused uproar.

"Silence." said Grimble.

"We don't want to serve the Pure Ones!" shouted a Togepi.

"Who are the Pure Ones?" asked a Caterpie.

"Silence!" Grimble shouted. He lifted his wings and bared his fangs. He also raised his scorpion-like barbed tail in front of them. It was covered by the blood of the past hatchlings who didn't obey. He wasn't afraid to do it then so he wasn't afraid to do it now.

He was then interrupted by some screeches from two Unfezants. They landed on a bone perch on a large rock that was in front of the hatchlings. Then a beautiful white pokemon flew above them. They had to duck when it looked like it was going to hit them. The white flyer then landed on a different perch just above the Unfezants. Even though it landed, it kept its wings out then pulled it back to its body and turned around to the hatchlings and revealed itself to be a beautiful Swanna. She had blue and green eyes and had red eyeliner-like color surrounding her eyes. She also had a red line painted on her forehead and looked very royal and elegant. It was proven so as Kludd stared at her in awe.

"I am Nyra, Ablah General of St. Aegolius… and mate to the Lord High Flyer." The Swanna named Nyra said to everyone bellow her. Soren raised a small tuff of feathers above his eyes. He never heard an adult talk like this. Especially a female. He knows what a mate was, but he never heard a flyer call their wife/husband a mate. "I know right now you miss your families, but soon enough you will understand the Pure Ones are your new family."

"The Pure Ones are not our family! Let us go!" shouted Gylfie.

Nyra looked displeased at the Starly. Apparently she won't work well as a Pure One. "She's right, let us go!" Soren shouted. Nyra glared at the two and landed in front of them.

"What's this?" she asked a little curious. Gylfie was breathing so hard that her heart was beating so fast. Nyra turned her attention to Soren. "Flyer, don't waste your time. Don't soil your feathers." She said glaring at Gylfie.

"You leave her be." Soren wrapped his wing around Gylfie.

"Oh, a spirited little flyer. How touching. You and your patch of felt will stay together, then. As pickers." Kludd just stood there.

"Let's go. Hurry up." said Jutt. He pushed Soren and Gylfie to move along in a tunnel.

"Perhaps when you both remember your nobility, we can make a soldier out of the two of you." said Nyra.

Gylfie was walking as she was told to, not wanting to get punished, but Soren was fighting a bit. "What about my brother?" he shouted over Jutt's shoulder.

"Oh? Where's he?" Nyra turned her head and see if she could pick out the one that was Soren's brother.

"Kludd!"

Nyra followed Soren's gaze and looked at Kludd. "Young one, that one says you're his brother. Would you like to join him?" Soren looked pleadingly at his older brother for help. Kludd looked at his little brother and took a small side and turned his head so he won't have to see his little brother's pleading look. "I didn't think so."

"Kludd?" Soren couldn't believe it.

"Here we go. Move along. Move it along." said Jutt as he dragged Soren and Gylfie along.

"Kludd!" Soren shouted. Nyra watched as they left with the hatchlings that were not pure and looked back at Kludd. "Now, there's a soldier." Kludd looked up her.

Later on, Soren and Gylfie and the hatchlings that were not pure flyers were being led down a stone wall while a few Pure Ones kept watch.

"Thank you." Gylfie whispered to Soren to see if she could make him feel better. "Soren, you know, you don't have to be here with me. You should be with your brother."

"No, Gylfie. I could never be with those flyers. I don't know why Kludd would even think- He was soon interrupted when a Ledyba carrying a basket on its back. "Hey!" It didn't seem to be bothered when it bumped into Soren. The strangest thing of all was that its eyes were wide and were white as a full moon. "What's wrong with him?"

"He looks like he's been moon- Gylfie was interrupted by Jatt.

"All right, you hatchlings, move it in, move it in. Come on!"

"Do exactly as he says or you'll never see the light of dawn." Jutt threatened.

"Nice one, Jutt."

"Felt a little forced."

"It was awesome."

"Thank you Jatt." Soren, Gylfie and the hatchlings entered to a different location. A pillar stood before them with a Pure One perched on top. What really got Gylfie's attention was the giant full moon in the background. "So tonight, we want you to- What was it again, Jatt?"

"To rest."

"Oh. To rest."

"So lean back, put your beaks up, and turn your faces to the light of the glorious full moon."

"And sleep…" both Jatt and Jutt said in unison. Gylfie eyes went wide and waited until Jatt and Jutt wouldn't hear her talk to Soren.

"Soren, we mustn't fall asleep. I think they're trying to moon blink us."

"Moon blink us?" said Soren. He looked down at Gylfie's large eyes.

"Sometimes in the desert, flyers would get exhausted and collapse under it." Soren gulped and looked around and saw the Charmander yawning and began to fall asleep. "When they woke up, they just weren't the same. As if they'd forgotten who they were."

"Gylfie, we are going to get out of here." Gylfie gave a soft nod in agreement and looked up at the night stars. "I know these stars. I could get us away from here… but the only way out is to fly and we can't."

"Not yet, we can't. But we're gonna learn how. Whenever they're not watching… every chance we get, we're gonna stretch out our wings- Soren stopped talking and closed his eyes when he heard Grimble coming over to him and Gylfie. He looked at Soren and then at Gylfie then left thinking he made a mistake. When they thought he was gone, they opened their eyes and started to talk again. "Do you really think that we can make it, Soren?"

"Together, Gylfie, we'll get away."

"I'm cold." Gylfie stepped closer to Soren and felt his body heat.

"Together." He repeated under his breath.

"All right, my lovely little owlets. That's enough beauty rest." said Jutt. Soren opened his eyes and looked at his left and gasped. The Charmander next to him was moon blinked and acted like a zombie.

"Wakey, wakey. Rise and shine. It's another glorious day…" said Jatt.

"Oh no." Soren whispered to himself and waved his wing in front of the Charmander's face.

"Soren." Gylfie whispered.

"That's right. Here we go. Move it along." said Jutt. Soren jumped when something bumped into him. He turned around and saw in was just more moon blinked hatchlings.

"Soren," Gylfie whispered again, "Where are we going now?"

Soren shrugged. "Gylfie, we need to act moon blinked." He faced what was in front of him and started to act like he was moon blinked. Unknown to him, Grimble was perched on a rock looking suspicious at Soren and at the corner of his eye; he saw Gylfie walking strangling with her wings out. When he saw all this, he knew what was going on.

Jatt pushed Soren out of the way. "Keep moving, no dawdling." He said.

"And welcome to the Pelletorium." said Jutt.

"It's a great place for the rest of your lives." Soren was in a daze. He looked all around the large room unaware of what was happening at the top.

"You mustn't feel sorry for them down there. As lower flying type species, they are fortunate to serve a higher cause. As higher flyers, their natural superiors… you too are part of that plan." said Nyra. She was perched before some higher flyers, including Kludd, and was about to give them their first test. "One that will soon bring order to all the owl kingdoms… when the Pure Ones will rule. A new and noble era will dawn. Now, prove your greatness… and rise." And with that, the young flyers started to flap their wings and see who could fly the highest. A few couldn't even get off the ground; some however, were able to lift up into the air. "Higher." Kludd was one of them. He looked over at a Tranquill who was flying higher than he was, and Kludd didn't like it. He flapped his wings furiously and rose to ceiling while the others stared in awe. "Higher!"

Back at the Pelletorium, a Hoppip passed out pellets to everyone, and accidently hit a moon blinked Drifloon who gave a little sharp chirp. "Let's get this party started!" said Jutt.

"Let's get picking!"

"Start picking up those pellets right now."

"That's right, pick up the joy, pellets!"

"We love them." The two fearows said in unison.

"Ugh. Other flyers' pellets." Gylfie said almost gaging.

"You know, maybe it would have been better if we had been moon blinked."

"Oh, here we go." said Jatt. He pushed away a Charmander who was picking a pellet.

"Eureka."

"Great job, number 857—whatever."

"All right, everyone, gather around. Hey, you with the blank expression."

"That's all of them." Jatt whispered. "Oh. Attention. He's talking."

"Now this is the kind of pellet you're picking for." said Jatt. He held up a pellet for everyone to see. But from Soren's point of view, it looked like an ordinary pellet. "Rattata fur, Rattata bones, that's all standard."

"But the secret rare ingredient in this one is what Mr. Rattata ate: A metal fleck."

"Metal fleck."

"Now, I'm very perceptive."

"He is."

"I am. And I'm detecting… you!" he shoved the fleck to Soren's beak.

"Nicely done."

"Want to volunteer to take this fleck to where all the flecks belong." Jutt and Jatt used their wings to point out to a staircase to a small space where it was glowing an eerie blue.

"You all watching?"

Jutt watched as Soren slowly walked to where he was ordered to go to and grew impatient. "Come on." He shoved Soren to make things go faster. While walking, Soren's gizzard began to tremble as did Gylfie's as she watch her friend going to the small space to who knows what it is.


	3. Fly?

Soren wobbled up the steps carrying the fleck piece in his beak to a basket holding lots of flecks. As he got closer, two light blue streams connected the fleck and to Soren's gizzard and was pulling him closer to the basket.

"Soren." Gylfie said to herself.

All the grunting and groaning woke up a Zubat and flew down and grabbed the fleck out of Soren's beak and placed it with the other flecks. It gave a loud screech and a Golbat flew in from an opening and grabbed the disk and carried it outside. Soren gasped for breath as the fleck's strange energy got farther away from him and gain back his control.

Jatt started laughing to himself. "All right, more baskets to fill. Back to work." Soren wobbly walked back to Gylfie panting.

"Soren, what happened?"

"Listen, Gylfie, those flyers are doing something terribly wrong," he whispered and lowered himself to Gylfie's eyes, "We have to find Kludd and we have to get out of here."

"And exactly what do you two think you're doing? Eh?" said Grimble overhearing their whispering.

Meanwhile, lots of Zubat and Golbat were carrying baskets of flecks to a large open container filled with thousands of flecks. While they were working, two mysterious flyers sat in a stone hollow having a small conversation.

"Once we have amassed enough flecks… we will set a trap. Then it is up to you to lure our enemy to their rightful place: Into our claws." said the first one. It was hard to tell what is was, but it was very easy to make out the large metal mask it was wearing.

"And then the Western Kingdoms and the Tree, those will be mine." said the other one. It too has a metal mask on its face.

"You have my word." He watch as the other flyer began to fly out of the stone hollow. As he watches, the sunlight revealed the masked flyer in the hollow to be powerful looking Skarmory with one good eye, and one bad milky one.

Grimble led Soren and Gylfie down a hall. A Pure One guard took notice of them. "What are you planning on doing with us?" Soren asked nervously. "Quiet." Grimble shoved Soren forward. He glanced up at the guard. The guard realized it was only Grimble and continued to keep watch. While they were walking, Soren looked down at Gylfie as she was making a strange nervous chirping sound. Now they entered a small room. It was filled with candles and books. "What is this place?" Gylfie asked.

"Get inside. Stop asking questions."

Gylfie hopped over a small step and gasped. Next to her was a full skeleton of a small flyer, possibly a Starly. "You know, the Pure Ones won't be too happy if you don't let us get to the Pelletorium." said Gylfie.

"No. And they won't be too happy when they find out what I'm gonna do to you either." Gylfie gasped and held her breath prepared for the worst. "I'm gonna teach you to fly."


End file.
